


Destiny One shots

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Guardians - Freeform, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny one shots that are too short to be put up separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, legit think Destiny has taken over my life. I haven't written this much about one thing since Mass Effect.

 

It reminds him of something vaguely. He can feel the faint hand of his lover against his hand for just a moment.

The beach is beautiful, only littered with shells of dead sea-life and a few seagulls that have somehow survived the fallen's grasp.

She had been gorgeous, or he, they had been gorgeous—some days Devon's lover had been male and some days female. He had loved them all the same.

He rubs a tear from his face, he doesn't remember much, not anymore. But this beach.

There's a faint image of a human and himself, an awoken, pressed against eachother. Watching the waves as they crashed on the beach.

The constellations bright in the clean air and rejuvenated earth of the Golden Age.

Another where they had braided eachothers hair as if they were children, and watched a funny show that she had sworn was what you did when you had a “sleep over”.

Their friends at the time had thought he looked hilarious.

Wet streaks across his cheeks. He brushes them away.

Five others bowing their heads in a temple. A statue with a miniature sculpture of the Traveler on it.

Devon had never understood the humans worship of the Traveler.

The pain, he comprehends well enough.

They had looked so stunning even in the coffin.

His ghost, Jin, bumps him lightly on the hand. “We have to go, Devon.”

“Right, right of course.” Devon rubs at his eyes once more. The glint of the ring around his finger finally means something.

The memories are coming back.

 

 


	2. Currency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul doesn't see the ghost's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the first drabble I wrote for Destiny, but since it was super short (about 90 words when I first finished it) I decided to post something a little lengthier first, I have a thing about word-count). Anyway, hope you enjoy.

 A week on mars. At least a dozen Cabal or Vex kills a day.

Quick thinking, a knife to the weak points on a Cabal's suit of armor. Or a sniper rifle aimed at a Vex's “stomach”, and they were down.

A flux grenade stuck to a group of Cabal's on patrol, and hiding before the explosion destroyed them all.

Finally.

Paul, finally, had enough glimmer to get that new scope for his sniper rifle. He smirked. His ghost, tutted. They never approved of when Paul spent his time in search of glimmer. But no matter what the Speaker said Paul would do what Paul wanted first and foremost.

And if the light gained by him scavenging for coin then he didn't see the ghosts problem.


	3. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Awoken Guardian meets the Queen of the Reef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bothers me that when you meet the Queen no matter what race you are her script (as far as I can tell) is always the same. So, wrote this bit to satisfy my "How the Queen would react if you had an Awoken Guardian" desire.

 

Jenny kept vigilant. She didn't like that the two awoken took her weapons. Nor that now that she was divested of her hood or helmet. Not at all.

The guards who had taken the helmet had taken quite a while before they took it.

It was strange reaction.

Now Jenny would finally meet the Queen.

But before that two fallen appeared.

She reached for the gun from the guard, easy and agile, quick turn.

A knife at her throat.

“Fuck.”

“It must not know that these fallen are under my command.” The queen was beautiful, dark blue skin, and bright white hair. A grace to her steps that made Jenny jealous.

The queen paused and eyed Jenny. “You are one of mine.”

Jenny's ghost beeped and shook itself quickly.

“Does the little ghost think that I have no claim to an Awoken?” The queen looked at Jenny carefully. “You will serve under me. I think it would only be appropriate as you have been the first awoken guardian I have seen in a century.”

Jenny didn't like that, not at all. She wasn't anyone's, much less a queen she had no allegiance too. Her memories of _before_ were faint, but was there even a queen before then? She couldn't remember. “No. I'm a Guardian.”

The queen frowned. “Take her, we will wait until she has seen reason before we send her on missions.”

Jenny's ghost beeped loudly at that and light burst from it, until the whole room glowed, “You shall not take my Guardian away from me. I, the traveler, have let you awoken be, but this one is _mine_. If you dare touch her there shall be consequences.”

The light strengthened until it was blinding, and Jenny felt herself shift, and when she opened her eyes she was back on earth. She blinked. “What was that?”

Her ghost fell into her hands, light blinking.

 


	4. Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, really shorter than I would like but messing with it feels wrong so this is what I got. (Only the second (third?) time I've used Ze/hir/hirs pronouns so I apologize if I messed them up)

Erin had five more missions to go through.

Ze left hir ghost go and smiled when it floated in front of hir for a moment before settling on hir head.

This mission was easy enough. A bout of collecting weapon components from Harpies in the area.

Ze searched the area, a pulse rifle at the ready. One by one the Harpies fell. Erin pulled off the optical center and carefully pulled out the center of the Harpy's optical weapon core.

“Three down, seven more to go.” Erin muttered.

Hir ghost bumped her cheek. Ze laughed.


	5. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispers; rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So destiny has to be one of the few games I've really enjoyed at first and almost hated at the end, not because I don't love it, but it just feels so repetitive. So, I don't think I'll write _more_ for it but I might go back through my folders and clean up a few pieces. No promises. I still get that itch to pull out my scout rifle and play in the crucible (ugh why do I do this to myself), but for the most part I think I might be done with the game as a regular thing.
> 
> As always unbeta'd. Just cleaned this up and added to it cuz I was going through my folders.
> 
>  
> 
> ~<3

“The little guardian defeated an Ogre, just with a ghost, no team.” The Hunter said to a nearby Titan.

The titan huffed and flicked his eyes to the Awoken who the Hunter was speaking of.

A newly minted Guardian, or recently resurrected. From the clothing it was no doubt a warlock.

“And our one hundred kills as new Guardians wasn't impressive?”

 

~.~

 

“They killed an Archon Priest.” Whispers, constantly.

Ashley flushed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She hated the attention. This was a job, and it felt good destroying part of the Darkness' hierarchy but it wasn't for the fame.

At least her partners seemed to deal with it better.

Yin had a smile across her face and was retelling the story (without the part where Yin fell off a cliff and almost died no doubt) to five children.

And Marina was standing proud, always steady like any Titan should be.

Ashley crossed her arms and leaned closer to Marina. She hated the attention. Hopefully the next mission would come to their ghosts soon.

~.~

“Bullshit.”

“They did, they killed a Vex Gate Lord.”

“Traveler, I didn't even know they were _real_.”

“I still call bullshit. Show me the head then I'll believe it.”

“Supposedly the Queen of the Reef took it.”

A snort, “Yeah, like any Guardian wouldn't be shot down by the Queen. Remember what happened to Atlas? Died and he was one of our best Titans.”

Silence, and then a plop of something hitting the table between the five guardians.

The team that they were talking about, three hunters stood next to the table. “A recording of our visit with the Queen, to sate your curiosity.”

A feral smile from one of them, “I wouldn't talk so loudly in front of hunters.”

~`~

“Crucible scores.”

“Not a scratch on them.”

“Are you bullshitting me, how?”

“Fuck if I know, but that's one hunter you want to stay away from, a fifty kills in one match?”

“They must have modded gear, no way could they could get all those kills without a mod.”

“Want to find out? There's a match starting in a few minutes and I'll be glad to take your team on three versus me.”

 

 

~`~

 

Training area seven was packed with Guardians. The clack of armored fist hitting armor, the bang of guns hitting shields echoed throughout the courtyard.

“Hive Wizards aren't that big of a deal.” A Warlock scuffed, cleaning their gun.

“What about the only Wizard to have the ability to fix Dredgen's, that guardian that turned on us, gun? Xyor the Unwed.” Kyle crossed his arms. “We saw it on their belt. It has the scent of darkness on it.”

The oil in the warlocks hand dropped to the floor. “And the speaker let him keep it?”

“The speaker told him how to fix it.” Kyle said.

 

~`~

 

The Vanguard mentors stood at the edge of the tower, gazing down at the city.

“The titans are all a buzz about the titan who entered the black gardens.”

“Were they on the team with my hunter? Fiesty one he—sorry _she_ is. I haven't met someone that fierce in a long while.”

“And my warlock? I heard they were doing an impromptu mission but I didn't expect...”

“Yes, all of them, they entered the black garden and survived the Vex.”

“Impressive. They should be coming back to the tower soon then?”

“Very soon, I hope. I have my Incentive shotgun just waiting for them.”

“We should discuss this team with the speaker. I don't want my hunter getting rusty on me.”


	6. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars outpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one was probably one of the ones I worked on the longest and I thought for sure that I had posted it, apparently not. Anyway thought I'd post it since I had it in my folders and I really did enjoy writing Destiny fanfiction even if the whole game and how it's been handled has been disappointing.

“Two months” Isis said. Her normal blonde hair was streaked with the sand of this portion of mars. It made it a redish hue that any other time she might have enjoyed the oddly striking highlights.

Emily beside her and hefting her new sniper rifle, shrugged, then winced, “Ow.”

They both waited for the third member of their group to speak but no one said anything.

Snoring.

Isis turned to her left and scowled. She punched the sleeping hunter's shoulder.

“Fuck!” Saorise growled, sitting up and slapping at Isis, “What?”

“Stop sleeping on the job.” Isis said.

“I would have woken up if anything had happened in the past five hours. Stop being so grumpy.” Saorise lifted herself up, pulled her sniper rifle to her shoulder and checked the area. “See nothing here. Not even a mile away.”

Isis sighed and pressed a hand to her head.

Emily smiled, “You two are idiots. Come on we only have another few days before we can leave this place.”

Their replacement team would be here soon, but it wasn't soon enough. The plan to make an outpost on mars had been idealistic at best.

Isis sighed, “Why are the hunters on my team ganging up on me?”

Emily smirked, “Told you-you should have grabbed a warlock to balance everything.”

“Or bribe me like Emily did.” Saorise said. A rock hit her face, “OW! The fuck is wrong with this team?” Saorise yelled.

“That was supposed to be a secret!” Emily threw another rock at Seorise.

Saorise rolled her eyes and went back to looking through her scope.

“You bribed her?” Isis growled, punching the ground and causing it to crack.

“That scotch was amazing, Venus quality.” Saorise moaned a little, “Wish I hadn't finished it yesterday.”

Isis clenched her fists and stood up. “Patrol, I'll go through a mile radius then another four. You two keep a look out and contact me if anything happens.” She shook herself before concentrating a bit of _**Light**_ to her legs, and _sprinted_ towards the outskirts of their camp. It was more of a defensible bunker by now. Made of Mars rock and pure determination on Isis' part. (And a bit of fusion rifle ammo but Isis didn't mention that part near Emily.)

The outer area was once littered with Vex and Cabal metal but now it was just more red mars dirt.

Isis circled the area once in a mile radius, and then again in a four mile radius.

The area was entirely deserted at least a full squad of Vex and Cabal had been here every other day in the first few weeks.

She almost hoped they were now afraid of her team.

But, Isis had yet to hear any of the Cabal express fear and many Guardians joked that the Vex only knew hate.

Already the sun was setting.

Isis took a deep breath, she needed to start running again, any Titan worth their salt could jog for twenty miles without breaking into a sweat.

Their base was back in her line of sight.

A flash of red made Isis tense and raise her pulse rifle. The scope was useless at this range but after a tense second with her finger near the trigger she realized it was Emily's sniper scope. “Fucking hell.” Isis flicked both fingers at the red glare of the scope.

The scope disappeared and her ghost beeped, “That's rude!” Emily's voice came through.

“The fuck I was going to shoot you, asshole.”

“Like you would have reached with that shitty pulse rifle.” Emily was no doubt grinning, Isis knew that gleeful tone of voice.

“Be ready for sparring when I reach base.” Isis growled.

Emily snorted, “After that five mile run? Surprised your old ass isn't dead yet.”

Isis clenched her fists, bent her knees and activated her lift, sending her rocketing towards the base. “I don't think that's necessary.” Isis' ghost muttered.

 


End file.
